


I am the Storm

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to tell him, she had to tell him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So the Jessica Jones trailer came out! I am so excited and though that I would try writing some fic based on it... I've yet to read Alias (can't find it anywhere!) and so I may have messed up here. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Luke was getting impatient. She had been putting this of for so long now that it was hurting her. Seriously hurting her. And every time that he brought this up, even touched the subject, she immediately changed the topic, or walked away (even going so far as to fly to her apartment the one time he waited beneath the fire escape to talk to her).

"Jessica," he said one day as she went to the fridge. She wanted a drink. She'd a long day at work, and she said it helped her cope. With work, with life. With everything.

"Please," she said, turning around and slamming the fridge door. "Not now."

Luke gave a heavy sigh. "We need to do this now."

"Why now? Why ever?"

"Because, I can't help if I don't know what happened. We can't defeat him if we don't know what he's capable off."

"But I know what he's capable of. I suffered it for so long."

"I want to help."

Jessica laughed, shaking her head before taking a drink. "You can't help. He's back and he's coming for me. And he will stop at nothing to get revenge."

Luke stood up and made his way towards her. "You don't have to do this alone. Not any more."

She shook her head, leaning against the door frame. "Luke, he'll stop at nothing. Hurt everyone he can to get close to me. I can't have that. I can't let anyone else be hurt because of me!"

Luke went silent for a moment, planning his next words carefully. "Jessica, we can defeat him, combined."

"I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Luke placed his hands on her forenames, and her heart fluttered. "Please," she said, her voice softer than he'd ever heard before. "I can't let anyone else get hurt because of him. Because of me."

Luke shook his head, and wiped away a tear that had started to make its way down her face. "I won't let him hurt you."

She shook her head. "You can't promise that."

He nodded, knowing better than to lie to her. "We can do this together. We can defeat him together. I swear."

She nodded, took another drink of alcohol, then let out a breath.

"He..."

**Author's Note:**

> So... Was this okay? I really hoped you enjoyed. Title from a Thousand Eyes by Of Monsters and Men. Marvel owns all.


End file.
